


Break-time Catch-ups

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [4]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, genderfluid logan, gossiping, talk of affairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman catches up on the gossip of other teams on his break with Logan and Emile
Series: Funbruary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 8





	Break-time Catch-ups

When they’d joined the company, they had all been part of the same team. Now Logan was a leader in accounting and Emile had gotten a promotion into personnel, while Roman stayed in the section they began in, but progressed to a leadership role.

That didn’t stop them from coordinating breaks to sit and rant to each other. Their friendship made on cartoons and friendly arguments was not easily broken by less work hours spent together.

“My Prince and Princess approach. You will not believe the tales I have to relate to you now.” Roman had already glimpsed the pink tag showing on Logan’s pronoun necklace as he saw his friends approaching their normal table. He still checked the reaction to confirm that he’d gotten their gender correct.

“Is it more exciting than yet another system crash because Magenta can’t follow the simplest of instructions?” Logan sighed, placing her bags down, but taking everyone’s water bottles to refill them instead of sitting herself.

Emile was frowning too, an unusual expression for the usually cheery fellow, “Hopefully it’s less dramatic that the evolving feud between the on call engineers and the daily maintenance guys.”

“You have to tell us all the tea about that when I’m finished, especially if it’s Remus fuelling it.” Roman commented but shook his head, returning to the gossip he wanted to share, “You remember Remy right?”

Logan rolled her eyes at the question, finally sitting down. “They started a year after us and never wanted to progress so much as they wanted more coffee.” She recited, having been the one to train Remy and not too thrilled with their work ethic.

Roman was nodding at the confirmation, leaning forwards conspiratorially. “They’re claiming to be having affairs not only with Patton but with his husband too. None of us downstairs know what to make of it.”

“Oh my Scooby, how’d they even manage to get close to Patton’s husband. They’re always so sweet together practically only look at each other if they’re together.” Emile was engrossed in the story, trying to remember what he could about one of the department heads of the company. “Do either of you know if any of them are polyam, or anything more?”

Logan just leant away, straightening her tie and smoothing her skirt. “Patton has identified as polyam since we were in school. This is the first I’ve heard of him acting on it though. I rather thought his husband to anxious to accept another.”

“You know them? When were you going to tell us you have connections in high places?” Roman was aghast as two pairs of stunned eyes settled on Logan.

“Only until I was 15, then they moved schools. They’re only a year older than us you know. I doubt either of them remember the science nerd that sometimes turned up in the GSA.” Logan dismissed their curiosity, turning to Emile instead. “That’s for another day though, did I hear you mention a growing feud?”

The mention of more recent drama acted just as desired and Roman was once more focused on Emile. “That;s right, you said something is going on with the engineers. Has my brother been causing chaos again?”

“Rather and don’t let Declyn hear you talking like the engineers are all one team. I had him ranting for twenty minutes this morning over a failed quick fix Remus applied. It sounds like he’s close to declaring enemies now.” Emile confided, sighing a little at the end. “If I could get them both in the office, I’m sure I could find a middle ground.”

Before any more details could be related, Logan interrupted, dropping the watch pinned to her shirt. “We should all be heading back to work now.”

“Prince Emile, you have to tell us more over lunch.” Roman nodded, used to the precise times that Logan endeavoured to have them keep.

“Sure, see you then.” Emile easily agreed before hurrying off towards his office.


End file.
